Finn y Marceline contra el mundo
by devilman99
Summary: Mira esta historia de amor el cual parece todo el mundo se o pondrá a el lee para que sepas si este amor será más fuerte que el mundo o será vencido
1. Chapter 1

_**Finn y marceline contra el mundo**_

Bueno pus este es mi primera historia y es pero que les guste calculo que serán como 6 capítulos bueno cual quier comentario es bien resibido.

Era un día tranquilo por la mañana en la tierra de ooo cuando nuestro joven héroe trataba de levantarse

Finn: Aaamm

Yeik: Hermanito tas despierto

Finn: Lo intento se levanta y le dice a su hermano aaaa que vamos a desayunar

Yeik: Serial y ya

Finn: Oro ta bueno

Yeik: Oyes fin

Finn: Siii que pasa

Yeik: Bas a ir con tu dama de fuego

Finn: Claro después de todo hoy es mi cumpleaños

Yeik: Eee si cierto hoy cumples 18 eres todo un hombre

Finn: Si como no se sonroja levemente

Mientas tanto en otra parte de ooo en una cueva la reina delos vampiros le da vueltas a su sala atormentada por alguna razón no deja de hacerse una pregunta

Marceline: Por que por que no ha venido verme y si tal vez se ha olvidado de mí no nono no creo fin no aria eso yo le importo de be de ser esa maldita fogosa que no lo deja verme lo dice enfurecida, alto marceline por que dices estupideces por que hasta ahora te importa que él no venga tan seguido como antes no lo acepto golpea una mesa de madera y rompe una foto de ella con fin y se en furese toda vía mas

Marceline: ¡NO MALDITA SEA! Llora y abrasa la foto grafía con desesperación y llora

Marceline: Que es esto son lagrimas acaso son mías estas lagrimas que es esto que siento por fin puede ser que este enamorada de Finn

Y la pobre reina delos vampiros le empezaron a pasar recuerdos de ella con fin desde cuando cantaron juntos en el capítulo lo que perdimos hasta cuando se conocieron y lo beso que es la última parte del capítulo de desalojo y le en piensan a pasar ideas sobre Finn

Marceline: Bueno cuando estoy con Finn el tiempo pasa tan rápido y mease sentir bien casi como si estuviera viva y bueno tengo que aceptar que el es algo atractivo al desierlo se sonroja

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Finn: Yeik ya me voy con la pf

Yeik: Espera bro un minutito

Finn: Vamos tengo algo de prisa

Yeik: Mira hermanito lo que te conseguí de regalo

Finn: Gracias que será al abrirlo es una chamara blanca de mangas cortas y una playera azul marino de mangas largas y unos gens de un azul ligera mente más oscuro que la playera y unos convers azules

Finn: Valla viejo y esto como para que

Yeik: Como que para que menso te ni modos que andes así para siempre

Finn: Aja si luego me los pruebo

Yeik: Ta bueno pues los pondré en tu closet

Finn: Si cámara viejo

Y Finn sale corriendo de la casa del árbol y mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer con la princesa flama le cruzo un recuerdo por la menta de porque no la había visto en mucho tiempo pero siguió corriendo

Flash back

Finn: Aaammm

Pf: Te pasa algo

Finn: No es nada so lo tengo algo de sueño pero dime porque me hablaste

Pf: A es que estoy aburrida y salgamos a pasear a algún lado si

Finn: Si supongo (mente de Finn: Que le pasa son 5 bese seguidas las que me a hablado temprano so lo por que se siente aburrida esta acaso loca

Pf: Perfecto adonde iremos

Finn: Uuuu que te parece pasar por el bosque

Pf: Nooo que te pasa no puedes llevar a tu novia al bosque mejor balamos al reino de cristal

Finn: De acuerdo vallamos al reino de cristal a Finn no le emociona mucho la idea así que lo dice con poca auto estima

Pf: Muy bien porque yo soy lo único que te debe importar en esta vida

Finn: Si como tú digas

En el reino de cristal

Pf: Dime Finn que te parecen estos zapatos se me ben bien

Finn ayudaba a un señor que estaba viejo y no podía mover un estante para poner más zapatos así que nuestro héroe tan grande que es Finn lo ayudaba

Finn: Así están lindos bien eso es todo señor

Pf: Finn volta cuando te estoy ablando y deja ese estúpido anciano

Finn: Que te pasa este pobre señor no tiene la culpa de que tú seas una berrinchuda mal criada

Pf: Que demonios te pasa estás loco o que como te atreves a hablarme así yo soy tu novia y te debo de importar más que esta sucia gente

Finn: Aaa estoy harto de tus caprichos que acaso el nombre de héroe no te dice algo como de que no siempre te voy a complacer

Pf: Así pues héroe yo me voy de aquí y al irse salió disparada dejando todo a su paso lleno de fuego y incendiando los locales lo bueno fue de que la gente es de diamante y no se incendiaba todo de lo contrario

Fin de Flash back

I después de recordarlo todo Finn se volvió a molestar pero sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa y la princesa flama estaba sentada pero antes de poder escapar de ese lugar ella lo ve i la dice

Pf: Valla hasta que bienes arrastrándote para darme una buena disculpa y si crees que con eso vas a hacer que te perdone estas muy equivocado

Y como es evidente namas imaginen lo que paso después

Finn: Que yo pedirle disculpas a una niñita de papi como tú no me agás reír jamás le pediría disculpas a una es tupida como tu des pues de esto fin se sin tío más ligero como más libre y la bes el re cuerdo de alguien le paso por la mente y sintió ganas de ir a verlo

Pf: Que acaso estás loco o te golpeaste en la cabeza o que acaso eres más idiota de lo que pensé o que yo soy la persona más elegante de este jugar y te in formo que esta relación se sostiene gracias a mi

Finn: Si como no tú eres la peor de los dos por más que te digo que aunque se as de fuego no debes de dallar al gente pero tú lo ases y siempre estás de berrinchuda siempre

Pf: Así héroe pues adivina esto termino te corto puesto que para empezar tu ni si quiera eres de la realeza

Finn: No princesita yo termino contigo ahora búscate a alguien más porque yo no pienso regresar a buscarte

Y después de esto Finn corrió lo más lejos posible porque pues el cono si a demasiado bien a la princesa y savia que cada que la hacen enojar esta explota en llamas y de echo así paso porque se vio fuego a lo lejos corrió para buscar a Yeik

En la casa del árbol

Finn: Yeik donde estas viejo sal le gritaba emocionado por contar le

Yeik: hermano pero que ases a aquí tan temprano y tu dama de destrucción masiva

Finn: Jajá de eso te quiero platicar

Yeik: Cuenta meque paso

Finn: A pues eee terminado con la pf

Yeik: De-de deber dad

Finn: Si he terminado con ella y te puedo asegurar algo el que nunca voy a volver con ella

Yeik: Esta bien nunca me agrado incluso me agrada más Marceline

Finn: Quien

Yeik: Marcí Marceline haaaaa si cierto no la as visto en 4 años

Finn: Demonios por culpa de la otra no la he podido ir a ver y hora que hago

Yeik: Pues si basa lo mejor te mata o a lo mejor no y si no vas nos mata a los dos

Finn: Que no bienes con migo

Yeik: Iría pero quede de ir a ver a arcoíris

Finn: A bueno pues me voy a verla

Yeik: Que tan rápido ya te vas

Finn: Si por que viejo además mejor que mate a 1 que a los 2 juntos y además ya seba hacer de noche

Yeik: Nada nada masque a mi seme ase que vas pero a ponerle su besote a Marceline

Finn: Cállate viejo se son roja

Marceline: Aja si bueno pues ya lánzate

Finn: Si bueno pues adiós

Y Finn corrió a la casa de Marceline cuando empezó a ver arboles de manzana y arbustos de fresa lo cual significa que ya estaba cercas de la casa de Marceline pero recoge de paso unas fresas pero cuando mira unas rosas le pasa por la cabeza dárselas a Marceline

Finn: Recogeré esto no se para que pero loare tilbes así no me mate o quizás las ponga sobre mi tumba pero bueno

Casa de Marceline

Marceline estaba tirada en el suelo ya tenía su piyama que era el clásico pantalón gris y una playera gris que deja ver levemente sus atributos

Marceline: Mmmm me parece que hoy es el cumple años de Finn y no vino a saludar o a que yo lo felicitara Marceline estaba deprimida por Finn se levanta del suelo le bita leve mente a su mesa y toma la foto de ella con Finn y la abrasa una bes más con desesperación y comienza a llorar

Marceline: Finn eres eres un tonto Finn que no logras ver que yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas

Después tocan la puerta y ella se seca las lágrimas rápidamente y abre la puerta y es

Finn: Hola Marceline perdón porno haber venido antes a verte

Marceline se queda atónita porque los años le vinieron muy bien a Finn y ella no era el niño pequeño que era antes así que lo mira una bes más de pie a cabeza mientras Finn ase que lo escuche

Finn: Marceline oyes Marceline mientras le habla no puede evitar ver que su playera mostraba un poco sus pechos

Marceline: Ooo que ases tu aquí creí que ya te avías olvidado de mi le dice de manera indignada

Finn: Sabes que eso no es cierto y además tú eres mi vampira favorita

Marceline: O si como no se voltea para o ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas que no piensas pasar

Finn: Si gracias mira para que veas que yo también te e estrellado te traje unas fresas y estas rosas se sonroja al darle las rosas

Marceline: Aaa gra – gracias Finn se (sonroja de igual manera) pero no creas que con esto te vas a salvar de mi

Finn: Esta bien Marceline me lo merezco e sido un mal amigo pero algo antes de que me mates en la cara no porfabor

Marceline: Jajaja de acuerdo Finn te perdono solo porque eres el único gran amigo que yo tengo oyes y tu novia

Finn: A pues yo he terminado con ella y no creo volver con ella

Marceline: Holo siento Finn espero que no te vayas a deprimir o trabes y si lo haces sabes que puedes contar conmigo (mente de Marceline: ojala no vuelva esa tonta fogosa así Finn vendrá con migo si ) en verdad lo siento Finn

Finn: NO te preocupes Marceline no me volveré a deprimir por alguien así y además por su culpa no he podido volver con usted mi leidy

Marceline: Oooo quien es mi héroe de pacotilla

De repente Marceline se abalanza sobre Finn para abrasarlo del cuello como casi siempre pero esta bes resbalan del sillón y Finn caí contra el suelo de espalda y Marceline caí con Finn de frente y toma de la muñecas a Finn para evitar que caiga pero le gana el peso de Finn el resulta amansen la idea Marceline en sima de Finn tomándolo de ambas Muñecas de brazos abiertos es como una imagen de una pareja apunto de besarse por al una razón se empiezan a acercar sus rostros poco a poco hasta que Fin reacciona y voltea su rostro con toda su cara sonrojada

Finn: Marceline que te parece si te levantas

Marceline: A o si pe-perdón F-Finn (se pone toda roja de la cara)

Finn: Off mucho mejor y bien no piensas d sir feliz cumple años o algo por el estilo (trataba de hacer que no recordaran esos momentos)

Marceline: Cierto tienes que tener como 18 años es mi edad física oyes Finn ya es tarde a sí que como no te he visto en mucho tiempo y me debes el que te allá perdonado la vida te vas a quedar con migo toda la noche con migo (se sonroja levemente des pues de que le dice esto)

Finn: Si está bien me parece algo justo

Marceline: Pues se a dicho pasa remos una no che de locos iré por unas películas de terror

Finn: De acuerdo no te preocupe iré por unas palomitas para mí y tus fresas

Marceline: De acuerdo Finn

Finn: Rayos que fue todo eso me eso sentir extraño ni con la dp o pf me había sentido así será que acaso por fin he encontrado el amor verdadero estaré enamorado de Marceline no Finn no agás estupideces siempre sales lastimado en estas situaciones pero Marceline bueno yo siempre me he preguntado si la amo por qué bueno ella es muy hermosa y es cool y bueno ella siempre a estado ay para mí pero ella están agradable aaa recuerda Finn que ella te había dicho que no estaba interesada en ti pero yo sigo solo tal bes solo sigo siendo un tonto

Marceline: Pero qué demonios trataste de hacer allá Marceline de seguro ya no te va a volver a hablar pero el también parecía querer besarme podría ser pero no correré ningún riesgo (pero a Marceline se le ocurrió un plan para poder estar con Finn corrió al armario i saco de una caja de madera una película la más aterradora que tenía la cual ni ella se atrevió a verla sola la tomo y bajo con Finn)

Marceline: Ya está todo listo Finn

Finn: Si todo listo

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Finn se asustara y la abrasara por el miedo era lo que Marceline pensaba pero las cosas salieron al revés ella se asustó mientras más avanzaba la película ella más se asustaba hasta que por fin se asustó lo suficiente y se abalanzo una vez más sobre el hombro de Finn

Finn: Aaa Marceline en verdad tienes miedo

Marceline: Aaa perdón Finn no creí que me fuese a dar miedo pero si te molesto

Finn: No no me molesta para nada eres una chica así que después de todo algo te tiene que asustar y bueno si te asusta supongo que me puedes abrasar

Y Marceline asienta con la cabeza y lenta menta abrasa su hombro y los dos se sonrojan des pues de que la película acaba Marceline se queda dormida en el hombro de Finn resbala a las piernas de Finn

Finn: Ma- Marceline

Pero ella se queda demasiado dormida

Así que la lleva a su cuarto y la deja recostada en su cama

Finn: Bueno supongo que ya me puedo ir

Pero al darse la vuelta algo lo sujeta impidiéndole irse él se voltea y es la mano de Marceline que lo sujeta de la muñeca

Marceline: Te dije que no te iba a dejar irte hasta mañana así que no te atrevas dejarme sola mientras estoy dormida la noche de hoy eres mío (se sonroja con lo último)

Finn: Esta bien no me iré supongo que me que daré a dormir contigo (se sonroja con lo último)

Así que fin se quita su gorro de oso polar y su mochila y se duerme a un lado de Marceline

Ala mañana siguiente Marceline despierta y voltea a su lado y encuentra a Finn recostado a su lado sin su gorro dejado ver su genial pelo dorado y Marcelina se sonroja al ver lo cerca que esta de Finn y se acerca lenta mente a su rostro y conforme lo ase va serrando sus ojos hasta que llega a una distan sea de unos cuantos centímetros se podría decir que es cuchaba el corazón de Finn

Marceline: Por que por que hago esto Finn será acaso porque yo te amo si tiene que ser eso

Y entonces lo besa mientras él duerme como si besara normal movía su cabeza y besaba a Finn mientras él dormía y ella se sonrojaba más y más conforme duraba el beso incluso le mordió el labio ligera mente (que cosas pasan por mi cabeza)la Marceline también es bien atrevida la verdad

Cuando de repente tocan la puerta y Marceline se despega del rostro de Finn antes de que el despierte

Finn: Que como donde y cuando aaa si cierto me quede con Marceline mmm sentí clarito como si alguien me estuviera no se creó que sentí que alguien me besaba (y noto lo cerca que estaba de Marceline y se sonroja)

Vuelven a tocar la puerta y Finn baja y Marceline s ase la que según apenas se despierta

Marceline: Quien es Finn

Finn: A no se bajare a ver

Cuando Finn baja Marceline se sonroja

Marceline: Cielos él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba besando y si ya sabe de qué yo lo estaba besando no no creo se son roja no puedo creer de que por fin bese a Finn

Finn: Valla en serio que sentí por un momento de que alguien me estaba besando y si fue Marceline no no creo bueno aunque tengo que aceptar que ella es muy bonita y sexi (se sonroja bastante al de sir lo último)

pero al abrir la puerta no era mas que.

Y bueno espero que les allá gustado, sé que alo mejor lo ice demasiado largo de echo dudo que alguien lo lea todo pero bueno el próximo viernes are el otro capítulo bueno dejen sus comentarios los otros capitulo no serán tan largos les aviso


	2. gran amor

Capítulo 2

Y les traigo la segunda parte de nuestra historia de amor y en este capítulo será más de Finn y Marceline y también saldrá el problema de por qué su amor no puede ser espero que les guste subiré la tercera parte el domingo o antes si puedo espero que les guste y todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos.

Y al abrir la puerta es ni más ni menos que su hermano del alma Jeik

Jeik: Finn hermanito donde estuviste me tenías preocupado creí que te chupo la bruja, ablando de eso a ver el pescuezo

Finn: Alto que para que

Jeik: Ooo tu flojito y cooperando te bes más bonito, mmm si no te mordió

Finn: Pues claro Marceline jamás aria eso no vuelvas a decir que Marceline ase algo malo de ella (esto lo dice molesto y sella landó a Jeik)

Jeik: Bueno perdón solo fu una suposición cálmate

Marceline: Finn quien es

Finn: Solo es Jeik

Jeik: Que y tu porque no dejaste irse a mi hermanito (lo dice molesto y señalando a Marceline

Finn: Bájale a la mala vibra viejo

Marceline: Como te atreves a reclamarme sabiendo que no he visto en cuatro años a Finn

Jeik: Bueno solo por eso se las paso y pus que ya vámonos no Finn

Finn: Si yo creo que ya nos podemos ir verdad Marceline no creo que quieras a ser algo más verdad Marceline

Marceline: S i ya se te puedes ir gracias por estar con migo vuelve pronto Finn (y lo abrasa tiernamente y se sonroja levemente)

Finn: Si Marceline volveré pronto (y corresponde el abraso e igual se sonroja)

Mientas se iban Marceline comienza a pensar en lo que había acho mientras Finn dormía y en cómo podría a ser que Finn estuviera con ella

Marceline: No puedo creer que besara a Finn mientras dormía supongo que esto es la prueba de que lo amo si pensándolo bien me atrevo a decir que siempre lo he amado si la bes en la que lo hice mi lacayo supongo que solo lo quería pasarla bien con el si el antes me gustaba pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el pero no creo que el acepte ser mi novio él ha sufrido demasiado con el tema de tener novia loan engallado ilusionado y fallado pero yo are que él se ha feliz con migo juro que are que sepa que es la felicidad aunque yo tampoco la he conseguido aun porque solo cuando él y yo estemos juntos seremos realmente felices y por eso juro a ser que se enamore de mi

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Jeik: I que vámonos de aventura no Finn

Finn: No estoy cansado

Jeik: Si de seguro ni dormiste estando con Marceline (nosotros sabemos a qué se refiere Jeik con esto pero Finn todavía no)

Finn: Si estuvimos asta tarde viendo películas y dormí

Jeik: Bueno pues iré con tronquitos a comer tarta de manzana y supongo que iré otra bes con Arcoíris le gustara que valla dos beses seguidas

Finn: Si corre be

Jeik: Si ya me voy, por cierto que bonito abraso te diste con Marceline jejeje

Finn: Como que ya es hora de que te vayas no (se sonroja)

Jeik: Si ya me voy

Cuando Jeik se fue Finn comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso con Marceline desde cuando se resbalaron del sillón y es tuvieron a punto de besarse y cuando Marceline lo abraso cuando veían la película

Finn: Que demonios es esto que es lo que no me deja dejar de pensar en Marceline acaso será amor estoy realmente enamorado de ella no Finn no agás estupideces por lo general sales lastimado en esto como con la pf o la dp no creo estar listo aun para más amoríos y además Marceline ya me avía dicho que no le interesaba de esa manera aaaa tengo que pensarlo afuera pero me boy a poner la ropa que Jeik me trajo esta comienza apestar demasiado

Y se puso la ropa que Jeik le regalo y se miró en el espejo

Finn: Mmm no me veo mal de echo creo que me veo asta mejor bueno eso no importa ahora

I se salió a si como si nada camino y vio unos árboles de manzana y be a lo lejos un lago y decidió sentarse cercas de él y de repente comienza a llover pero eso a él no le importa y sé que da sentado en la lluvia

Casa de Marceline

Marceline: Que no tengo nada de comer tendré que salir aunque sea de día

Y tomo su sombrilla y un cesto y salió a buscar algunas fresas y manzanas pero mientras arrancaba una manzana soltó su sombrilla unos segundos y un viento real mente fuerte la alejo del árbol asía el sol y se alejaba más y más hasta que Marceline no pudo velar pero estaba protegida por la sombra del árbol

Marceline: Demonios tendré que esperar a que sea de noche

Pero después de unos minutos comenzó a llover y aun que podía salir porque estaba nublado a Marceline no le gustaba mojarse y decidió esperar pero a lo lejos vio un chico que se estaba mojando alo lejos y algo en él se le hacía familiar nunca lo había visto pero la ropa se parecía ala de Finn pero diferente y el pelo rubio i le grito

Marceline: Finn eres tu Finn

Finn: Eee que fue eso

Al ver que el medio reacciono vio que si era Finn i no tubo de otra que el ir con él y se acercó lenta y silenciosa mente hasta ponerse detrás de el

Marceline: Tú que crees que ase aquí

Finn: Marceline lo mismo te pregunto

Marceline: Mira que te parece si lo platicamos en mi casa ya que queda más cercas y sirve que me ayudas con mi comida

Finn: Me parece bien

I en el camino Marceline no dejaba de ver lo apuesto que Finn se veía con su nuevo atuendo y cuando Finn la volteo haberla ella se volteo rápido

Marceline bueno pues hemos llega do hogar dulce hogar

Finn: Em Marceline donde pongo tu comida

Marceline: Pon la en la mesa de la cocina, iré por unas toallas para secarnos no tardo

Y cuando Marceline bajo no noto que su blusa se traspasaba dejando ver sus pechos por lo de la lluvia

Marceline: Ten Fin, mm en que pensabas estar solo en lluvia

Finn. Si per don aaaa Ma-Marceline tu blusa (séllala los pechos de Marceline sonrojado)

Marceline: Que pasa con mi blusa (al darse cuenta se sonroja y le grita a Finn) FIIN AGACHTE O BOLTEATE NO TE QUEDES PARADO

Finn: Si lo siento

Y Marceline corre flotando asía su cuarto y se pone su playera de color rojo que se pega a su cuerpo mojado mostrando su figura

Marceline: Ya puedes voltear Finn

Finn: Si valla que fue incomodo el vernos por la lluvia

Marceline: Pues es tu culpa en que pensabas el estar solo en la lluvia

Finn: Si perdón

Finn se sentía culpable por a ser que Marceline se mojara así que cuando vio que Marceline se sentó y se quitó sus zapatos mojados para no enfermarse pero toda vía estaba mojada así que prefiere secarse el pelo a esto Finn se le cruza una idea para en mandar su culpa toma una toalla y se arrodilla y le toma un pie

Marceline: Finn que ases

Finn: Nada solo que te vi tan ocupada con tu cabello que decidí ayudarte a secarte sino te podrías enfermar y me siento culpable por a ser que te mojaras

Marceline: A Finn no es necesario yo me puedo secar

Finn: También te puedo dar masaje de echo soy bastante bueno

Marceline: Bueno as lo que quieras (se sonroja mientras Finn la masajea)

Finn: Oyes Marceline

Marceline: Si Finn

Finn. Me preguntaba si no te sientes sola tú aquí

Marceline: A qué viene esa pregunta Finn acaso pinzas mudarte

Finn: No lo que pasa es que antes esta vas siempre sola hasta que yo y Jeik nos asimos amigos tuyos y luego estaban tus amigos fantasmas pero los dejaste de ver cuando me quisieron matar a mí y a Jeik Y luego yo deje de venir y bueno me cruzo la idea de que te sentías sola

Marceline: Bueno pues yo siempre he estado sola

Finn: Ya veo

Marceline: Pero si me sentí más sola que nunca sin ti a mi lado (se sonroja por lo que dijo9

Y Marceline be que Finn sigue mojado del pelo así que lo acerca a ella y lo comienza acerca

Marceline: Sigues mojado deja que te seque

Finn se sonroja levemente mientras Marceline lo seca pero cuando Marceline le secaba la nuca acerca sus cabezas y abren los ojos viéndose cara a cara y comienzan acercar sus labios y aserrar sus ojos con forme lo hacen y hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse podían sentir la respiración del otro y se besan Marceline lo abrasa y Finn igual la abrasa y corresponde el beso y Finn se pone encima de ella sin dejar de besarla pero ve un reloj y be que no falta mucho para que Jeik llegue y se quita de encima de Marceline

Marceline: Que pasa no querías acaso o no te gusto

Finn: No Marceline no es eso es solo que no falta mucho para que Jeik llegue y no le avise que iba a venir y no quiero que se preocupe

Marceline: Entonces será mejor que te vallas

Finn: Si

Y cuando Finn ya iba a cruzar la puerta

Marceline: Finn vuelve pronto por favor (lo dice sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que Finn valla a contestar)

Finn: Si Marceline volverá ahora más pronto que lo que tenía pensado a y Marceline

Marceline: Si Finn

Finn: Te amo

Fin

Pues a y tienen el segundo capítulo espero que les allá gustado subiré el otro el domingo o antes si puedo bueno pues suerte mi amigos.


	3. Por fin juntos

_Quizás por fin juntos_

_Y les traigo el tercer capítulo perdón s que dije que lo subiría el domingo pero con eso del partido cruza azul vs américa me distrajo pero les traje el tercer capítulo y eso es lo que cuenta espero que les guste._

_Marceline: SI Finn_

_Finn: Te amo_

_I esto no era ni más ni menos que la imaginación de Marceline que al estar a punto de besar a Finn pus le paso todo esto por las emociones y esperaba que esto pasara pero no_

_Finn: Lo siento Marceline pero tengo que irme y no le avise que a Jeik que vendría y no quiero que se preocupe así que me tengo que ir _

_Marceline: Si Finn será mejor que te vayas entonces espero que aun vuelvas _

_Marceline: Si volveré _

_I mientras Finn se iba Marceline por otro lado se metió a su cuarto hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego exploto en gritos_

_Marceline: PERO POR QUE NADA ME SALE VIEN NO LO PUEDO CREER ACASO NO PUEDO SER FELIZ CON EL CHICO QUE YO AMO ¡_

_Mientras Marceline se desanimaba en otro laso Finn se asa otra pregunta_

_Finn: Mmm pregunto se debí de haber besado a Marceline si supongo que no hubiera estado tan mal, no Finn no empieces recuerda que el amor no es lo tuyo _

_I así se fue en todo el camino en pros y contras sobre lo que había pasado hasta llegar a su casa del árbol_

_Finn: Bueno he llegado, mmm por lo menos Jeik no ha llegado así podre descansar algo _

_Y se recostó en su suave cama y el descansar de todo pero alguien llega a irrumpir su descanso_

Casa de Marceline

Marceline: Pero por que nada me sale bien es acaso que no puedo estar alado de Finn como su novia creo que glob no quiere que se amos novios aaaa si solo tuviera una oportunidad más solo una estoy segura que sería por lo menos su potencial novia aaaa

Casa del árbol

Jeik: BAMONOS DE FIESTA HERMANO LE BANTATE DE LA CAMA NO EAS FLOJO ¡

Finn susurra con vos rasposa

Finn: Acaso el día de hoy no podre descansar para nada ooo que

Jeik: Orales te pusiste la ropa que te compre, bes como con esa que es más juvenil te bes mejor

Finn: Si bueno con la otra no estaba tan mal o si

Jeik. Pus te diré, oyes cuánto tiempo lleva que n bes a la dp

Finn: Pus como dos o tres semanas

(Les quiero in formar que Finn veía más seguido al dulce princesa)

Jeik: Pus vamos haberla casi no has salido de la casa

Mente de Finn: Si solo estuve afuera en la lluvia)

Finn: Si bueno pues vallamos

Dulce reino

Dp: Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Finn: Si ha sido unas cuantas semanas

Dp: Pero que bien te bes Finn

Jeik: Verdad que si

Finn: Si bueno a dulce princesa puedo usar su baño

Dp: Si Finn

I mientras Finn avanzaba l dulce princesa no le quitaba los ojos de en sima

Dp: I dime Jeik como va la relación de Finn con la flama

Jeik: No me lo va a creer pero terminaron los dos

Dp: Bueno es algo triste pero así la tierra no correrá peligro alguno

Jeik: Si y además siempre se lastimaban mutuamente y la princesa no le importaban los demás solo ella y Finn y eso a medias porque pobre fin siempre lo traía de su burro

Dp: Bueno es bastante bueno y además quiero que me ayudes a que Finn se vuelva a enamorar de mí

Jeik. Pero porque no que estaba mui chavo

Dp. Si pero eso era antes él ya tiene diesi ocho es más me gustaría ser su primera bes

Al escuchar esto Jeik se molesta un poco por como pareciera que Finn fuese un juguete de usar lo solo cuando un niño quiere y cuando se aburren de él lo dejan tirado y dice versa

Jeik: I por qué piensas tu que Finn se volverá a enamorar de ti

Dp: Muy fácil mira si lo piensas bien la verdadera razone esta visita es de que Finn se siente deprimido y ha venido con su viejo amor de la infancia a que lo consuele

Al escuchar todo esto Jeik enfurece y dice algo que ara que todo esto se agrande

Jeik: Pus no lo creo porque cuando Finn termino con la Pf él se fue con la que parece ser su única amiga en todo ooo ósea Marceline y hasta sé que do a dormir en su casa de Marceline8despues de decir todo esto le pasa un recuerdo por la mente y se tapa la boca)

Dp: Que acaso estás loco Jeik que no recuerdas lo que paso hace muchos años la última bes que una humana se enamoró de un vampiro (Fiona y Marshal)

Jeik: Aaa apocalipsis y destrucción masiva

Dp: Si por suerte el hijo de esos dos egoístas era más o menos bueno y los padres lo detuvieron a tiempo pero por lastima toda la tierra de aaa fue destruida a acaso quieres que vuela suceder

Jeik: NO

Finn: Que paso banda de que platican

Dp: De nada Finn te gustaría ayudarme con algunas cosas

Finn: Si por supuesto vamos Jeik

Jeik: No yo tengo que ver que bimo esté bien y lo tengo que llevar a su partido de futbol tu quédate

Finn. Bueno

Casa de Marceline

Marceline: No puedo más tendré que ir y supongo que decirle a Finn todo lo que en realidad siento por el si eso are pero y si el me dice que no siente lo mismo por mí y no me vuelve a hablar NO MARCELINE ACTU CON BALOR AHORA QUE ES NECESARIO

I se salio con las manos en el pecho pensando en proos y contras sobre desirle o no

Dulce reino

Dp: I bien fin que te parece si para la ceremonia me pongo este vestido

I era un vestido que traía un escote que en bes de vestido parecía traje de vallo esto obviamente era para hacer que Finn tu viera algo más que una bonita amistad con ella esta noche

Finn: A Dp no creo que los in bitados aprueben ese tipo de ropa en la ceremonia

Dp. No pero a ti si t gustaría que yo la trajera puesta o no es más te gustaría que ver que ahí bajo de este vestido verdad

Finn se pone nervioso mientras la Dp se quitaba el vestido pero se arma de valor al recordar por alguna razón a Marceline

Finn: Di me princesa porque hasta ahora te gusto

Dp: Que pregunta tan más obvia es porque ya no eres un niño y simple mente te amo quiero que te olvides de todas las demás princesas y de Marceline y pases eta noche con migo

I mientras la dp se acercaba a Finn lenta y sensual mente el recuerda todo lo que sufrió por la dp de como arriesgo su vida múltiples veces solo para que ella no lo viera como un niño y fuse su novia así que el sale corriendo con lágrimas entre los ojos porque porque al parecer a nadie le importaba lo que el sentía y corrió y corrió hasta llegar al mismo lago de antes y se sentó a llorar cuando de repente

ANTES DE TODO ESTO

Marceline. No puedo creer que por Finn le valla a decir a Finn lo que en realidad siento por el estoy tan emocionada y asustada pero no importa

Y mientras flotaba lo más aprisa que podía vio Finn llorando en el lago y sé que do quita mirándolo tratando de explicarse que le había pasado a Finn como para que estuviese tan mal y descendió lenta mente hasta llegar atrás de él y no sabía que hacer hasta que solo se le ocurrió abrasarlo por la espalda y preguntarle que le había pasado

Marceline: Que te paso Finn que te asieron

Finn: Ma- Marceline que aes ahora a tu aquí

Marceline: Eso no importa tu dime que te paso por que lloras

Finn: Es solo que a nadie le importa cómo me hacen sentir solo se importan ellos mismos no tienen ningún problema en asarme sentir mal mientras que yo no puedo fallarles porque si no eso estaría mal porque no soy yo el que sufre pero si les fallo y los hago ases sentir mal eso si está mal

Marceline: Finn eso no es cierto bueno tal bes allá personas así pero tu sabe que siempre puedes contar con migo para lo que sea

Finn: Si eso creo parece que de todos además de Jeik eres mi única cosa en este mundo la cual puedo confiar siga mente

Marceline: Ooo vamos ases que me sonroje

Finn: Jajajaja que aria yo sin ti Marceline

Marceline: Estar triste y aburrido

Finn: Jajaja ases que mis ánimos se levanten

Marceline: Entonces n abra problema de que yo haga esto

Y le quita su mochila y al poder flotar ese que Finn no la pueda recuperar

Finn: Ooo vamos Marceline la necesito lo sabes

Marceline: Ooo que pasa el joven humano necesita su mochila en toses salta

Pero Marceline no tenía en cuenta de que Finn era más fuerte y eso incluye saltar más alto que cuando tenía 14 así que Finn logra tomar unas de sus piernas jalándola al lago pero Marceline lo jala a él también al lago y nueva mente queda Marceline encima de el

Finn: A aaa Marceline te puedes levantar por fabo( se sonroja)

Marceline: No

Finn: Que pero porque levántate

Marceline: ya te dije que no

Finn: Pero por que

Marceline: porque yo te amo Finn ( se sonroja)

Finn se queda pensando en unos minutos el ve fija mente

Marceline: Dime Finn tu sientes lo mismo por mí porque por favor te suplico que

Y algo la interrumpe y son los labios de Finn que la besan y se apartan para decirle

Finn: Yo también te amo Marceline

Y esta bes Marceline lo interrumpe al besarlo de igual manera

Finn


	4. Una hermosa noche

Una hermosa noche

Les aviso amigos míos que este capitulo tendrá escenas sexis escritas obviamente escritas en lo que seria el cuarto fic aaa les aviso que el otro fic que se subió por accidente lo agarrare paro otra historia ya que esta el pobre ahí lo usare paro otra historia ee ustedes decidirán se sea en estilo inocente o jentai bueno pues les traigo por fin el capitulo donde Finn y Marceline son por fin novios

I entonces Finn toma de la pierna a Marceline tirándola pero esta al bes se toma delos hombros de Finn y caín juntos y nueva mente Marceline que da encima de Finn y se sonrojan ambos

Finn: Ma-Marceline te podría levantar por favor

Marceline: No

Finn: Que levántate

Marceline: Ya te dije que no

Finn: pero por que acaso es una de tus bromas

Marceline: No simplemente es que yo te eee querido decir algo desde se mucho tiempo (lo dice nerviosa y sonrojada)

Finn: Que es como para que agás esto (igual lo dice sonrojado y nervioso)

Marceline: Es que yo te amo Finn siempre lo eee echo

I se abalanza sobre los labios de Finn y lo besa como si nunca mas lo fuera a ver y después de uno minutos se ase a si a tras para recibir una respuesta sobre lo que el valla a decir y espero por alguna razón lo peor, así que le dice algo mas

Marceline: Finn te quiero decir que lo que siento por ti es verdadero y que si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi por favor ágamos como si esto nuca allá pasado y sigamos siendo buenos amigos por que yo yo

I algo la interrumpe mejor dicho le impide seguir ablando son los labios de Finn que de igual manera la besan con una calidez que ase que Marceline corresponda el beso

Finn: Marceline yo me e dado cuenta que también te amo y que te seguiré amando asta los

I de igual manera que el interrumpió Marceline ella esta bes se la aplico a el besándolo

Marceline: Cállate tonto solamente bésame

Y así pasaron de un beso inocente a lo que hoy en día conocemos como un nose si ponerlo, pongámosle beso francés para que no se escuche tan feo pero este beso involucra la lengua ya saben a lo que me refiero y después de que Marceline notara que Finn se comenzaba a alejar asi que le mordió el labio suavemente se trata de detenerlo no de matarlo, para a si seguir besándolo asta que ella comenzó a reaccionar

Marceline: Finn no seria mejor continuar en mi casa el agua nos empapo toda la ropa y comienzo a sentir frio

Finn: Lo mismo te iba decir pero no me dejaste

Marceline: Si bueno mejor me levanto para irnos

Y mientras se iban a la casa de Marceline iban abrasados y a FINN SE LE OCURRIO COMENSAR A PLATICAR SOBRE UN TEMA

Finn: Oyes Marceline

Marceline: Si Finn

Finn: Te puedo a ser una pregunta

Marceline: Claro que pasa

Finn: Eras tu la que me estaba besando mientras estaba dormido la bes en la que me que a dormir en tu casa verdad (y pone cara de pillo)

Y Marceline se queda viendo al suelo sonrojada de toda la cara y tartamudeando

Marceline: A-A-A yo no debes de estar co-confundido nunca t-te as quedado a do-dormir tu en mi casa

Finn: Mmm yo me acurdo perfecta mente Marceline me sorprende que tu no fue cuando te fui a pedir perdón

Marceline: Aaa fue ese día es que eee estado muy ocupada y todo eso y se me olvido

Finn: Bueno entonces me besaste mientras yo dormía

Marceline: Aaa bueno (se frota la cabeza con su mano) pues la verdad si Finn te bese mientras dormías pero es que no pude evitarlo te veías tan tranquilo y atractivo que no pude soportar la idea de no hacerlo yyy

Finn: Tranquila solo estaba jugando y además no tienes que tomártelo tan enserio después de todo ya somos novios

Y Marceline pone cara de que mmm como de hora de la venganza

Marceline: Bueno entonces yo te puedo a ser una pregunta ya que somos novios

Finn: Claro lo que quieras

Marceline: Bueno entonces dime recuerdas la ves en la que estábamos en la lluvia

Finn: Si

Marceline. A bueno entonces dime que sentiste al ver que mi brasear se tras pasaba por mi blusa mojada

Finn: A bueno pues no lo recuerdo

Marceline: Pero si me acabas de decir que si lo recuerdas ase unos minutos

Finn: Así que diga si si es que yo

Y comienza retroceder y Marceline avanza asía delante a si que Finn sigue retrocediendo

Marceline: Bueno entonces dime que respondes

Finn: A bueno pus pus no sabría decirte

Marceline: Mmm creo que me puedo imaginar algo pequeño pervertido

Finn: Que no mira si sentí algo pero no eso

Marceline: A no

Finn: No

Y un árbol que estaba asta atrás de Finn le impedía seguir de reversa

Marceline: Bueno entonces dime que era

Finn: Aaaa

Marceline: Jajaja tranquilo solo estaba jugando y además no te lo deberías tomar tan enserio después de todo somos novios

Finn: O quei no debo volverme a burlar de ti

Marceline: Si pero ya que estas con la espalda al árbol vamos a provecharlo

Finn: Como que aprovecharlo

Y Marceline se recarga sobre Finn y lo besa y Finn ala bes se recarga sobre el árbol y corresponde el beso y la abrasa de la sin tura y Marceline lo abrasa de la nuca y estaban a punto de darse otro beso "francés" ya les dije que no es el típico beso francés por que este involucra ambas lenguas de la pareja pero lo pondremos a si para que no se escuche tan feo

De repente escuchan un grito a lo lejos y se despegan y es el hermano de Finn

Jeik: FINN, FINN, FINN

Finn: O no es Jeik no le avise que iría con ti go bueno que de echo ni yo sabia quizás no me deje ir con ti go de echo quizás me trate de convencer de que no este contigo

Marceline: Pero entonces que vamos a hacer

Finn: Tu tranquila yo lo con venzo (y le sonríe a Marceline para darle con fianza de que iría con ella y Marceline igual le sonríe, pero el tampoco sabia como le haría para estar con ella pero lo aria)

Jeik: Que paso que ase Marceline aquí y por que están tan juntos y tomados de la mano pero por que no estabas en el dulce reino Finn

Finn: Marceline por que no te adelantas yo te al canso

Marceline: Seguro

Finn: Si tu confía en mi

Marceline: Esta bien (se despide de Finn dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Finn: Bueno bro te tengo que contar algo

Jeik: Al go mas bien muchas cosas por que Marceline se despidió de ti de esa manera

Finn: Mira estaba de regreso del dulce reino pero me encontré a Marceline y comen samos a jugar y nos besamos y Marceline me dijo que me amaba y yo le correspondí su amor por que yo también la amo y no me vas a detener para no estar con ella o no verla por que yo la amo

Jeik: Esta bien ve con ella

Finn: Que solo eso sin sermón ni pelea no me vas a detener

Jeik: No si te quieres ir con ella ve, es la primera bes que te veo tan decidido en algo

Finn: A bueno entonces ya me voy con Marceline

Jeik: Momentito se llorito

Finn: Que hora que pasa

Jeik: Como es probable que te quedes a dormir con Marceline pus la verdad no quiero que te vean la cara de menso a si que recuerdas el nivel 15

Finn: Si que pasa con el nivel 15

Jeik: Bueno antes que nada te quiero aclarar que solo lo asen las parejas que se quieren mucho y son responsables

Finn: Si bueno que pasa

Jeik: Pues mira el nivel 15 es cuando un novio y una novia asen lo que común mente es hacer el amor y no es darse besitos ni nada de eso sino hacer sentir bien a tu pareja y para hacer eso se ase lo siguiente ¡"#$%$#"$&%/=&$#"!#$!"#$%&%#/:[]*+

Finn: Es pera momentito estas seguro que eso es el nivel 15

Jeik: Si pero recuerda que lo asen los que están seguros y todo y que asta ya están casados

Finn: Bueno pero por que tanto temor de eso digo no se oye tan mal

Jeik: Bueno eso es por que abecés escucha abecés la mujer sale embarazada no en todos los casos se da y abecés se necesita hacer lo barias beses para que se embarazarse

Finn: Y que es un embarazó

Jeik: Mira el embarazó es cuando des pues de hacer eso al, mejor te platico en la casa eso si llegas a regresar

Finn: No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de molestarme, mejor ya me voy

Jeik: Eso mi mucha chillo corre por tu amor ya que es posible que no la vuelvas a ver por que todos se opondrán a su amor pobre Finn y Marceline por fin encuentran el amor de su vida y no es posible que sean felices esto lo dice susurrado

Casa de Marceline

Marceline. No puedo creer de que Finn y yo por Finn estamos juntos parece un sueño y jamás pensé que Finn besara tan bien, mmm me pregunto por que tardara tanto espero que si venga

Suena la puerta Marceline

Marceline: Ooo vamos tiene que ser el tiene que ser el

Finn: Perdona la demora Marceline pero me costo un poco mas de lo pensado el convencer a Jeik que yo realmente te amo

Marceline lo abrasa con fuerza

Marceline: Sabia que no me ibas a volver a dejar

Finn: Pero que dices sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas

Marceline. Pero que me sucede no tiene mucho que nos acabamos de ver si sigo así te vas a hartar de mi no tiene cinco o diez minutos que nos vimos y estoy como si no te hubiera visto en años, pasa Finn

Finn: Si bueno y que vamos a hacer

Y escucha el seguro de la puerta ponerse

Finn: Aaa Marceline por que nos en serraste

Marceline: Esta noche eres todo mío y no quiero que te escapes o que si al guíen venga nos interrumpa

Finn: Ooo que pero me siento acorralado con tigo tan cercas de mi

Marceline: Pero que dices podríamos estar mucho mas cercas

Y Finn recuerda lo que Jeik le dijo sobre el tener hijos y Finn no se sentía listo todavía así que para apagar un poco Marceline la besa y se pone en sima de ella en el sillón y Marceline corresponde el beso pero Marceline quiere mas que un simple beso a si que da comienzo a un beso francés y acerca mas el cuerpo de Finn al suyo y lo abrasa del cuello y Finn comienza a creer que no funciono mucho su plan y de repente Marceline comienza a levantarle la camisa a Finn y este se sonroja e igual Marceline pero Finn se levanta y piensa que decirle a Marceline

Marceline: Que pasa Finn no quieres acaso

Finn: No no es eso es solo que tengo un poco de hambre tu no

Marceline: No (comienza a ser ruido su estomago) bueno tal bes un poco

Finn: Entonces no seria mejor comer un poco antes de eso

Marceline: No, puedo aguantar es solo un poco de hambre

Finn: Se gura no se te antoja una jugosa manzana o unas deliciosas fresas

Marceline comienza a hacer mas ruidos de hambre asta que toma la manzana y se la come pero toda vía tenia un poco de hambre así que se le queda viendo a Finn

Marceline: Eres un tramposo hacer, que me de hambre eso no es justo

Finn: Si bueno entonces supongo que me comeré las manzanas que dejes sin color

Después de un rato Marceline le ase una pregunta un poco rara

Marceline: Finn tú me amas

Finn: Por supuesto por que lo preguntas sabes que yo te amo

Marceline: Entonces arias cual quiere cosa para que yo este feliz

Finn: Por supuesto Marceline

Marceline: Entonces te vallarías con migo (se son roja)

Finn: Que que dijiste Marceline creo que no te escuche (se sonroja de igual manera)

Marceline: Que tomemos un baño junto

Finn: Pero por que

Marceline: Para estar realmente juntos no te gustaría

Finn: Bueno tal bes no lose supongo

Marceline: Ooo vamos acabas de decir que arias cual quiere cosa para que yo este feliz bueno pues eso necesito

Finn: Pero no me refería a eso

Marceline: Vamos por favor por mi tu vampira favorita

Finn: Aaa esta bien tomaremos un baño juntos pero solo esta bes si

Marceline: Bueno esta bien entonces te veo en el baño

Finn: SI en un momento iré

Mientras Marceline se iba Finn comenzó a entrar en pánico

Finn: Ooo vamos por que le dijiste que si ahora que pasa si le entran ganas de aserlo y si la embarazas que aras Finn

Y Finn ve una foto de el con Marceline y sonríe con confianza

Finn: Bueno si le entran ganas lo aremos después de todo Jeik dijo que no sucedía ala primera si y además ella es realmente hermosa

Marceline: Finn ya estas listo

Finn: Si subo en un minuto

Y al subir y quitarse al ropa se pone un poco nervioso y entra al baño pero avía mucho vapor y no encontraba a Marceline

Finn: Aaa Marceline estas aquí

Marceline: Si tonto justo detrás de ti

Finn: Ma

Marceline: Que pasa te gusta lo que ves a mi también jamás creí que estuvieras igual de atractivo tanto de la cara como del cuerpo (se sonroja)

Finn: Marceline yo

Pero algo le impide continuar con su frase son los labios de Marceline que lo besan pero ala bes deja de flotar y Finn la carga de las piernas para que no se callera y se sonroja y Marceline lo toma del cuello y cruza sus piernas atreves del cuerpo de Finn y se despega un poco sus labios para decirle a Finn lo siguiente

Marceline: Finn yo e soñado con este momento todas las noches y todos los días y creme que me ase tan feliz que tu y yo estemos juntos después de tanto tiempo y que me correspondas y

Finn: Tranquila Marceline no pasa nada yo jamás me separare de ti

Y esta bes es Finn quien la comienza a dar un beso francés y esto ase que Marceline se caliente y bese de igual manera a Finn y Finn la pone contra la pared y Finn comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Marceline y baja su mano asía la vagina de Marceline para darle placer y ella solamente comienza a gemir y a abrasar con mas fuerza a Finn pero lo sigue besando de las dos maneras tanto francés como normal pero ella le dice

Marceline: Fi-Finn

Finn: Si Marceline que te sucede quieres que pare

Finn: No no sigue es solo que aaaaa que mejor vallamos a mi cuarto así si nos cansamos o nos quedamos dormidos estaremos en mi cama

Finn: De acuerdo

Y la lleva en la misma posición asta su cama y la pone suavemente en la cama y se pone en sima de ella pero esta bes Marceline abre las piernas de tal manera de que el perrito de Finn (otro apodo) quede con su vagina a esto los dos sienten raro y Finn se le queda viendo a Marceline

Finn: Estas segura de esto Marceline

Marceline: Por su puesto que si, te amo eso es lo único que importa

Finn: De acuerdo

Y Finn esa noche rogaba por dos cosas una que el y Marceline siempre estuvieran juntos y que Marceline no saliera embarazada

Al principio le dolió un poco a Marceline ya que aun que tuviera 1000 años jamás lo avía echo Finn fue su primera ves pero con forme Finn lo asía mas lento empezó a sentir placer asta que ambos se cansaron y se abrasaron

Marceline: Finn te amo

Finn: Yo igual Marceline

Marceline: Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola

Finn: Te lo prometo

Y ambos se quedaron profunda mente dormidos en lo que fue una de sus noches más bellas que tuvieron FIN.

No pinches mames que ases tú aquí

Hermano del escritor: Nada namas encontré esto y se me ocurrió ponerme artístico

Escritor: Mmm bueno entonces les presento a Johan, Johan mi publico grande y amado

Pus este tipo que supongo escribió algo bueno es mi hermano mayor ya no les pongo nada por que estoy viendo que escribió asta la madre así que adiós todos sus comentarios son bienvenido y gracias por seguirnos adios.


	5. segunda noche

El comienzo de algo hermoso o algo imposible

Bueno mis amigos les traigo la cuarta parte de lo que parece ser una historia bastante bueno pero yo no se si les guste o si no pero cual quiere critica es bien recibida y michas gracias a los que me han ido acompañando y bueno continuamos con esta historia.

Y en la mañana Finn despierta pero voltea a su lado y ve a Marceline abrasándolo y esta a su bes esta desnuda al igual que el pero no le inquieto en mucho solo sele quedo viendo unos minutos y le dio un beso en la cabeza después con mucho cuidado se fue alejando y se levanto se vistió y bajo ala cocina pero Marceline se despierta y al no ver a Finn supone lo peor

Marceline. Buenos días Finn ¿Finn donde estas? Acaso todo esto fue solo un sueño o se abra ido pero sin despedirse y se fue solo un sueño ¿por que estoy desnuda? Aaaa lo mas probable es que allá fantaseado con el, si el nunca pasaría una noche con migo

Y baja con la moral baja tanto que se le olvido vestirse así que al bajar

Finn: Hola Marceline buenos diaaaas

Y Marceline al ver a Finn se alegra pero Finn se confunde de el porque bajo así

Marceline: Finn creí que te avías ido

Finn: No solo me dio un poco de hambre y baje por algo pero Marceline ¿dime por que estas desnuda? toda vía

Marceline: Que yo que ooo a eso es solo que mmm ya no tengo ropa limpia y baje a buscar algo (se sonroja y se tapa el cuerpo con sus manos)

Finn: O bueno (mente de Finn: Por que esta situación tan incomoda si ya somos novios y con lo de ayer no me debería pasar esto) entonces quieres que me volteo o algo

Marceline: Que dices (lo analiza un poco y quita las manos de su cuerpo) Finn somos novios y con lo que paso en la noche no te deberías preocupar con cosas tan pequeñas como el verme desnuda

Finn: Si supongo que tienes razón

Marceline: Ben acá menso (le da un beso que dura unos minutos) que aria yo sin ti Finn

Finn: Estarías sola y aburridísima

Marceline: Jajaja bueno me voy a cambiar

Después de que se cambio de ropa bajo se acostó en el sillón y puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de Finn y vieron televisión un rato

Marceline: Y dime Finn que aremos hoy

Finn: Mmm no tengo la menor idea que te gustaría que asiéramos

Marceline: Mmm no lose que te parece si vamos ala playa en la noche

Finn: Suena bien pero falta mucho para que se haga de noche

Marceline: Si así te dará tiempo de que vallas a tu casa por un traje de baño

Finn: Esta bien entonces volveré en la tarde para eso esta entonces

Marceline: Si te esperare con ansias asta ese momento Finn

Finn: Yo igual Marceline

Se despiden dándose un beso un poco más duradero que el anterior y luego se fue Finn

Marceline: No lo puedo creer mas de 1000 años sola y por fin ahora soy feliz jamás creí que Finn aceptar ser mi novio estoy tan feliz que me siento viva

Casa del árbol

Finn: Jeik hermano estas en la casa

Jeik: Finn después de todo regresaste

Finn: Sip pero es momentario iré con Marceline ala playa y no tengo traje de baño así que vine por uno y a serme menso en lo que se ase de noche

Jeik: Y dime Finn

Finn: Que quieres que te diga

Jeik: No paso nada con Marceline anoche y a eso me refiero que no llegaron al nivel 15 verdad

Finn: Aaa nooo paso nada malo

Jeik: Mmm eso espero aun están muy chavos para eso

Finn: Si bueno y que ay de comer

Jeik: Bueno no lose haber veamos es hora del momento cuchicuchesco

Finn: No trates de darme de comer esa comida que te enseño arcoíris

Jeik: Bueno entonces hay huevos con tocino

I después de que Finn comió algo Jeik le recordó algo muy importante

Jeik: Finn te digo algo

Finn: Que pasa amigo

Jeik: Eres un menso

Finn: Por que

Jeik: Se te olvida que le tienes miedo al mar

Finn: Aaaa si cierto y ahora que hago si ya quede con Marceline de ir

Jeik: No se quizás si no te lo hubiera recordado no tendrías miedo de ir

Finn: Aaa solo me quedan dos opciones a ser enojar a Marceline o el dejárselo al destino

Jeik: I eso no es todo sabes por que

Finn: Por que

Jeik: Ay viene la dp

Finn: ALE JATE SATANAS

Jeik: Que por que dices eso

Finn: Esa me quiso obligar a hacer cosas malas con ella

Jeik: A que te refieres con cosas malas

Finn: A el nivel 15

Jeik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA por eso te fuiste del castillo esa noche

Finn: Si y no se que quiera intentar viniendo asta aquí

Tocan la puerta y ambos se aterran

Finn y Jeik: Y ahora que asemos

Finn: Abre la puerta tu y distráela y yo me escapo

Jeik: No nada que y si me ase preguntas sobre cosas raras como donde asestado o que ases o adonde fuiste

Finn: Esta bien yo abriré

Finn se levanta dela silla y camina hacia la puerta y con nerviosismo la abre

Dp: Hola Finn estas solo acaso

Finn: No lo estoy esta Jeik y bimo

Dp: Entonces crees que podamos platicar afuera a solas

Finn: Aaa no este mejor aquí no crees

Dp: No es que es algo muy personal

I llevo literal mente a Finn a rastras para sacarlo de la casa

Dp: Mira se que lo de esa noche estuvo mal pero te ruego Finn que lo reconsideres

Finn: Que no claro que no por que ases esto

Dp: A ser que Finn yo solo te digo lo que siento por ti

Finn: No dulce princesa lo que ase esta muy mal jugar con los sentimientos, no esta mal primero no le gustaba luego si por que

Dp: Mira Finn yo se que también me amas solo tienes que decirlo

Finn: No yo amo a alguien más y jamás la traicionaría

Dp: Mmm ese tonto amor que tu mencionas es acaso el que sientes por el monstruo de Marceline esa entrometida la odie des de que me presentaste con ella

Finn: Princesa le pido que no la insulte puesto que es mil veces mejor que usted y el monstruo es usted no ella, pero dígame como supo sobre los sentimientos que tengo por ella

Dp: Mira eso no importa, pero escúchame muy bien si ustedes llegan a ser una pareja nadie permitirá esa relación por cosas del pasado así que nunca podrán estar juntos mejor deja esa ilusión tan boba y ben con migo

Finn: No lo creo así que le pido de favor que se valla de aquí por que tengo que ir a un compromiso

Dp: Muy bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí Finn pudiste ser un rey pero escogiste ser un prófugo por el momento no tomare acciones así que disfruta todo lo que quieras el titulo de héroe y el estar con tu monstruo

Mientras la Dp se iba Finn se quedo pensando a que se refería y el por que el y Marceline no podían estar juntos asta que se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo

Finn: Jeik rápido algo que ponerme para irme con Marceline un chor o algo

Jeik pues mira esta ese chor azul rey que esta guardado en el armario

Finn: Gracias viejo

Y después corrió lo mas velos que pudo asta la casa de Marceline la cual lo esperaba afuera de su casa impaciente mente asta que Finn por fin llego

Finn: Uf ya llegue Marceline

Marceline: Si pero llegaste tarde

Finn: Lo siento es que salieron unos asuntos que tenia que atender

Marceline: De acuerdo pero si tienes asuntos que atender dime y así no tendremos estas situaciones

Finn: Si lo siento bueno pus ala playa

Marceline: Si respecto a eso

Finn: Que sucede no quieres ir

Marceline: Pues es que yo no se nadar muy bien que digamos

Finn: Y por que no lo dijiste antes

Marceline: Es que con todo eso de nuestro noviazgo y lo de esa noche me emocione y se me olvido

Finn: Pues entonces te tendré que encellarte en un rio que yo conozco esta muy cercas de aquí

Marceline: De acuerdo

Y al llegar se pusieron sus respectivos trajes de baño Finn con su chor de color azul rey y Marceline con un bikini color gris que asombro al pobre Finn

Finn: MUY bien ahora tomate de mis brazos y comienza a patalear

Y Marceline se comenzó a acercar su cuerpo con el de Finn y se sonrojan ambos y prosiguen con un beso que dura varios minutos y luego Marceline le ase una propuesta a Finn

Marceline: Finn no te gustaría ver que se siente dar un beso bajo el agua

Finn: Pero no dices que no sabes nadar muy bien

Marceline: Te mentí para que me tomaras entre tus brazos

Finn: Marceline eres una tramposa, pero en cuanto ato propuesta si me gustaría ver si es posible hacer eso

Y ambos se sumergieron y mientras se abrasaron y se dieron un beso bajo el agua y prosiguieron con el beso francés (Mi hermano aclaro que tipo de beso es) asta que ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y adarce el beso con mas pasión que antes lo que izo que comenzaran a salir del agua para continuar en la arena y se quedaron un buen tiempo acostados en la arena Marceline en cima de Finn esta bes quería llevar la delantera asta que les comenzó a dar algo de sueño a ambos y se fueron ala casa de Marceline y se recostaron en la cama pero a Marceline se le antojo hacer algo mas

Marceline: Finn ben acá vamos a hacer algo

Finn: Pero estoy cansado y con sueño

Marceline: Ooo vamos se que tu también quieres

Y se puso en la entre pierna de Finn y comenzó a mover su cintura de tal manera que lo excitara y después comenzó a besar a Finn que ya excitado y desvestido no tubo de otra que cooperar comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Marceline y comenzó a besar los pechos de Marceline la cual solo gemía ya casi en la mañana ambos se agotaron y quedaron profunda mente dormidos, pero Finn comenzó a recordar en sus sueños lo que la dulce princesa le avía dicho y los problemas e iban a comenzar.

Pues decidí darles a Finn y Marceline dos noches para hacer sus cosas por que en los siguientes capítulos serán mas problemas en fin espero que les allá gustado gracias a todos y si se abran dado cuenta estoy subiendo mas rápido los capítulos así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para el siguiente así que me despido.


	6. Finnceline parte 1

Finnceline

Siento la demora más cuando les dije que subiría más pronto de lo normal los capítulos pero salió un problema familiar y bueno lo siento mucho pero aquí les traigo el capitulo muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic con esmero ya subiré otro en otra ocasión gracias también por los comentarios no importa que sea una mala critica todas sus ideas o recomendaciones son buenas para mi y bueno disfruten el fic por cierto en las partes 5 que tendrá este fic las ara mi hermano ya presentado Johan ya que el es mas pervertido que yo que des de ahora abran dos escritores de aquí en adelante.

Así los dos se quedaron nueva mente abrasados y profunda mente dormidos abrasados, tan tierna mente que ala reina vampiro la cual es conocida como fría y despiadada le escorio una pequeña lagrima mientras abrasaba con fuerza al joven humano esa noche cambiaria por completo a los dos

En la mañana el joven héroe se despierta y ve nuevamente a Marceline abrasándolo así que en esta ocasión se queda alado de ella esperando a que despertara y al despertarse Marceline le sonríe a Finn que solo la mira y le devuelve la sonrisa

Marceline: Así que te volviste a despertar antes que yo eee, dime que es lo que tanto me ves

Finn: Nada es solo que eres tan hermosa me cuesta trabajo creer que asta ahora me de cuenta de eso

El comentario ase que Marceline se sonroje y agacha la mirada y solo le dice- gracias-a Finn pero lo dice en forma nerviosa, des pues de estar un rato abrasados el hambre ase que ambos se levanten y se vistan pero Marceline termina primero así que baja antes que Finn y prende la estufa y decide a serle un burrito de todo a Finn antes que el baje

Marceline: Un lindo gesto no creará ningún mal, solo espero que le guste lo que cocino ya que no cocino muy a menudo

Finn capta el aroma y se pregunta que estará asiendo Marceline y si lo que ase es para el

Finn: Pero que vuele tan bien, viene dela cocina que estará asiendo Marceline que vuele tan bien

Finn baja intrigado por el olor y al ver a Marceline cocinando la abrasa por la espalda y Marceline solo se sonroja sorprendida de la forma en que Finn la sorprende y también por que no sabe como decirle que lo que cocina es para el

Finn: Que ases Marceline

Marceline: Es para ti es un burrito de todo se que te gustan

Finn: En serio es para mi, no te hubieras molestado unos simples huevos con tocino hubieran estado bien

Marceline: No te preocupes solo que tendrá menos ingredientes que el que te ase jeik así que estará más pequeño

Finn: No importa vuele delicioso

Finn se sienta impaciente para probar lo que Marceline le preparo mi entras que ella se pone nerviosa a pesar de que el le dijo que se veía bien y cuando ella selo sirve se le queda viendo a Finn y Finn al probar el burrito se queda quieto y esto le preocupa a Marceline

Marceline: Que pasa Finn acaso no te gusto

Finn: Pero que dices esta delicioso solo que me sorprendió lo bien que sabe y me paralizo su sabor no savia que fueras tan buena cocinera

Marceline: Si yo tampoco lo sabia

Des pues de comer se recostaron en el sillón y vieron unas cuantas películas asta que Marceline le iso una propuesta a Finn

Marceline: Finn te quiero hacer una pregunta seria sobre lo que hemos estado asiendo

Finn: Que sucede Marceline pasa algo malo

Marceline: No de echo han sido los mejores días de mi vida es solo que…quiero que te mudes con migo

Finn: Que para que quieres que me mude contigo Marceline

Marceline: Es solo que estos tres días as estado aquí así que prácticamente ya vives con migo y me gustaría que es tuviéramos juntos y tenemos que ser responsables sobre el tema que a pasado estas dos noches

Finn: Si tienes razón lo de estas noches es cosa seria, vemos déjame pensarlo mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (pone cara picara mientras lo piensa)

Marceline: Jajajajaj deja de andar de payaso tonto

Finn: Jajajaja tranquila, por supuesto que me mudare contigo

Marceline: En serio

Finn: Si claro es mas si tú quieres empezamos la mudanza hoy mismo

Marceline:! FINN POR ESO TE AMO ¡(lo dice gritando y abrasando a Finn del cuello tirándolo al suelo y besándolo al final)

Finn: Si bueno así soy yo y dime ¿empezamos hoy la mudanza?

Marceline: Por supuesto no puedo esperar a que te mudes con migo

Finn: de a cuerdo iré ala casa del árbol para a bisarle a Jeik y empezar a empacar y si lo gro convencerlo le pediré que me ayude con algunas cajas

Marceline: Yo también puedo ayudar

Finn: Pero es de día y falta todavía bastante para que se agá de coche

Marceline: No lo creo mira el reloj

Finn mira el reloj y ve que son las 7:30 pm así que faltaba poco para que anocheciera, pero se sorprende de lo tarde que es y piensa que casi no durmieron en la noche así que se sorprende

Finn: Wau ya son las 7:30 supongo que si puedes ayudar

Y mientras y van ala casa del árbol se toparon con algunos guardias banana y con la dulce princesa

Finn: Pero que es todo esto Dp

Marceline: Para qué son tantos guardias a caso están en guerra

Dp: Callen, Finn tu sabes que es lo que pasa ahora te doy dos opciones una aléjate de esa sucia vampiro y regresa a ser el héroe de antes, y dos quédate con ella y serán sentenciados

Marceline: Pero que estupideces dices cara de chicle

Dp: No lo sabes me sorprende que te agás la tonta ¿Qué no sabes lo que paso ase mil años?

Marceline: Pero como te atreves a hablarme así y que se supone que paso ase mil años

Dp: Pues veras ase mil años una tonta y estúpida pareja como ustedes se enamoro y eran la heroína de la tierra de aaa Fiona y el antiguamente temido rey vampiro Marshal no puedo creer que ellos pensaran que no traería consecuencias su relación des pues de que se casaron tuvieron una hija de in mensos poderes que al ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro era incluso igual de fuerte o mas que el linch se volvió malvada y destruyo la tierra de aaa y cuando se acercaba asía la tierra de ooo sus padres dieron sus vidas con tal de detener la abominación que avían creado sola mente juntos los padres pudieron vencer a su hija y des de entonces no se a aprobado mas relaciones como esa se considera un delito muy grave a si que se los advierto les doy esta el día de mañana para que se separen y esto lo hago por el aprecio que le tengo a Finn así que estas nuevamente advertido Finn y Marceline

Y la Dp se alejo con sus tropas asía el dulce reino dejando a Finn y a Marceline intrigados y desanimándolos un poco

Marceline: Finn si quieres nos podemos dejar de ver se que para ti es in portante ser un héroe a si que no estas obligado a estar con migo

Finn: Pero que tonterías dices acaso piensas a ser lo que ella te diga y además no quiero ser el esclavo que finge ser héroe de alguien como ella y además llano hay tantos enemigos como antes y además es probable que ella solo invento esa historia para espantarnos

Marceline: Tienes razón Finn no se por que dije eso

Finn: Bueno entonces sigamos ya falta poco para que lleguemos

Y Finn fue abrasando a Marceline durante el camino contando historias de lo que avía echo los cuatro años que no la avía visto y cuando llegaron Finn se puso algo nervioso sobre el tenerle que dar una explicación a Jeik y era esta bes Marceline quien le daba ánimos a Finn y al entrar Jeik se puso feliz de ver a su hermano

Jeik: Hermanito que bueno que vienes

Finn: Si bueno Jeik te quiero contar algo

Jeik: Que paso hermano

Finn: Marceline por que no subes y busacas algunas cajas están en el armario

Marceline: Si Finn

Finn: Mira viejo lo que pasa es que yo y Marceline bueno llegamos al nivel 15

Jeik: QUEEEEEE osaste desafiarme cuando te dije que no asieras eso

Finn: Que si siempre te desobedezco solo que en esta ocasión fue algo de mayor grado

Jeik: Aaaa bueno y que para que quieren las cajas

Finn: A eso es otra cosa que te quiero decir lo que sucede es que me voy a mudar con Marceline

Jeik: Y por que acaso la embarazaste (con cara más o menos así :3)

Finn: No que te pasa lo que pasa es que Marceline quiere que tome enserio nuestra relación y tiene razón dos beses en el nivel 15 son cosas serias

Jeik: Que lo asieron dos beses

Finn: Si pero la segunda fue mas placentera que la segunda

Jeik: I toda vía me lo dices bien contento como si nada

Finn: Vamos hermano tienes que comprender

Jeik: Uf esta bien pero te tengo que decir algo sobre su relación mira ase como mil años una pareja como ustedes se enamoraron e igual era uno humano y el otro vampiro y el humano era Fiona la heroína de aaa y el

Finn: Ya nos contaron esa historia nos la dijo la Dp cuando benianos para acá

Jeik: Que y aun así se van a quedar juntos

Finn: Claro viejo

Jeik: Jejeje eres mi ídolo bueno pues empecemos a empacar

Y a si se pasaron durante tres horas empacando lo necesario que fue poco algo de ropa de Finn un poco de oro y la espada sangre de demonio de Finn y al dejar y acomodar todo en la casa de Marceline

Jeik: Bueno pus eso es todo hermano

Finn: Si gracias Jeik

Jeik: Bueno pues yo llame voy que la pareja tenga dulces sueños

Marceline: No creo que durmamos mucho verdad Finn (Lo dice con vos coqueta y tomando a Finn del cuello y frotando el pecho de Finn)

Finn: Jeik será mejor que te vallas ya

Jeik: Bueno me ya me voy cuídalo Marceline

Marceline: Si Claro lo cuidare muy bien

Después de comer se recostaron un en la cama Marceline estaba en sima de Finn besándolo en el cuello sus sexos se tocaban así que salió uno que otro gemido después Marceline llevo a Finn al baño desvistiéndose

Devilman: Hermano te toca

Johan: Que mierda con tu nombre

Devilman: Déjame no, mejor escribe

Johan: Para eso me buscabas bueno haber veamos

Y en el baño Finn abrasaba y acariciaba el cuerpo mojado de Marceline y esta a su bes le daba un beso Francés a Finn luego Finn la puso contra la pared y empezó a besarle el cuerpo a Marceline y ella lo tomaba del cabello asta que Finn bajo su mano asía la vagina de Marceline y ella solo gemía luego de que Finn y Marceline salieron del baño continuaron en el cuarto y cuando Finn y Marceline empezaron a hacer el amor Marceline soltaba barios gemidos y cuando llego al su punto del clímax soltó un grito que resonó por toda la cueva y Finn se vino junto con ella (Nota de Johan: Les aviso que Finn se vino en la segunda noche pero mi hermano no lo puso por que no se pero en esa ocasión paso lo que se dirá en el final) des pues quedaron profundamente dormidos que en si ya era de mañeana eran las seis de la mañana esta bes duraron un poco mas

De repente escuchan barias boses que parecían estar gritando, así que Finn y Marceline se vistieron rápido y salieron de la casa para ver que era lo que sucedía y vieron que barias personas conocidas de barios reinos estaban afuera formadas alrededor de la casa de Marceline y barios estaban armados pero lo que sorprendió a Finn fue que incluso monstruos y barios villanos estaba también a fuera cuando escucha una vos que es mas que conocida

Pf: Así que esta fue la verdadera razón por la cual me dejaste

Finn: Princesa flama que ase aquí

Pf: Tu por que crees no lo bes todos los reinos están aquí para evitar que tu y esa vampira estén juntos

Dp: Así es Finn fuiste advertido y ahora todos los reinos están aquí para matar a esa vampira

Finn: PERO QUE LES SUSEDE ATODOS ENSERIO ARAN LO QUE ESA LOCA LES DIJO QUE NO BEN QUE MARCELINE Y YO POR FIN SOMOS FELISES (lo dice a gritos y desesperado)

Dp: Eso no nos importa entraremos y acabaremos con el monstruo que ella tiene adentro

Finn: PERO NO SABEN SI ESTA EMBARASADA O NO QUE TAL SI LA MATAN Y NO ESTA EMBARASADA

Dp: Te repito no nos importa que le suceda y si te interpones morirás con ella así que mejor copera con nosotros y entrégala

Finn: No lo are no sin antes pelear

Dp: Entonces que así sea

Entonces ambos entraron ala casa y mientras se preparaban para pelear, Marceline se preocupa por todo esto

Marceline: Finn lo siento

Finn: Por que te disculpas tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que asta sucediendo

Marceline: No Finn si yo hubiera seguido siendo solo tu amiga tú seguirías siendo un héroe todo seria mejor si jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti

Finn: Eso no es verdad y lo sabes si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos enamorado nunca seriamos felices y si voy a morir que sea a tu lado esa es creo ahora mi mejor forma de morir

A Marceline le salió una pequeña lagrima y Finn se acerco a ella tierna mente tomándola de la mejilla y besándola, pero las personas de afuera ya avían roto todas las ventanas y le avían prendido fuego ala casa y estaban a punto de tirar la puerta para entrar cuando de repente un portal se abre alas espaldas de la pareja y era el padre de Marceline (mierda como se escribe el nombre de ese cabron mmmmmm ala aaaaaaa vamos a ponerle Pa)

Pa: Vamos chicos ya abra tiempo para sus romances

Marceline: Papa que ases tu aquí

Finn: No tenemos tiempo Marceline tenemos que irnos

Marceline: Aaa esta bien

Des pues de cruzar el portal asía nocheosfera el portal se sierra, dejando a todos llenos de ira por que se les había escapado una oportunidad que quizás no se repita para atrapar a Finn y Marceline

En nocheosfera

Marceline: Dime papa por que nos salvaste

Pa: Y dejar a mi hija y mi yerno a que murieran ahí ni hablar y además también dejaría morir a mi nieto

Finn: A tu nieto eso significa que

Pa: Si Marceline esta embarazada de ti y eso significa que ambos serán

Finn y Marceline: ¡BAMOS ASER PADRES! (gritaron llenos de alegría y viéndose ambos con una gran sonrisa)

Pa: Si así es y será un ser muy poderoso

Marceline: Pero como sabes que estoy embarazada y como supiste que Finn y yo estábamos juntos y en problemas

Pa: Eso es fácil se que estas embarazada simple mente por que lose los seres sobrenaturales sabemos cuando algo cambia en la descendencia que creamos y selo de ustedes por que los e estado vigilando desde que se sobre el embarazo

Finn: Woooou entonces seré padre

Marceline: Y yo seré madre no esperaba esto

Finn: Yo tampoco, Como me gustaría que Jeik estuviese aquí para contarle todo esto, mmm cree que pueda abrir un portal en mi casa

Pa: Para que?

Finn: Pues necesito contarle de todo esto a mi hermano

Pa: De acuerdo lo abriré, pero que sea rápido aun te buscan

Finn: Si no se preocupe

Marceline: Finn estas bien

Finn: Por supuesto Marceline estoy bien duerme un poco te ara bien

Marceline Se preocupo por lo que Finn sentía a si que estaba un poco triste y confundida por si Finn estaba feliz con lo del embarazo o arrinconado por todo esto así que se fue a lo que antes era su habitación y se recostó en su cama pensando en lo que pasaría

Finn estaba un poco confundido pero se fue por el portal que lo dejo en la puerta de su casa y al entrar vio a Jeik en una ventana se puso algo nervioso así que se quedo quieto unos minutos después de agarrar valor entro ala casa

Finn: Jeik

Jeik: Finn que ases aquí?.

Bien pues ese es el Fic del día de hoy espero que les guste y que no se hayan desesperado mucho esperándolo como si muchos lo leyeran bueno en fin gracias los que lo leen y comentan, adiós mis amigos


	7. La voda

Capítulo 7

Muy buenas a todos guapísimos y guapísimas les traigo un nuevo capítulo a todos, gracias a los que enviaron sus reviews y les aviso algo que me dio bastante risa de que no me avía dado cuenta de que se escribía mal y esta cosa escribía Yeik o Jeik en ves Jake pero bueno gracias por avisarme sobre mi mmm mala escriturara y bueno gracia y espero que les guste esta historia.

Jake: Finn que ases tu aquí

Finn: Hermano creo que me vas a matar

Jake: Hora que paso

Finn: Bueno es que yo-yo deje embarazada a Marceline

Jake: QUE TU QUE HERES UN TONTO SABES QUE LES ARA LA DULCE PRINSESA SI SE ENTERA

Finn: Si viejo de echo ella nos fue a buscar y llevo a un ejército te lo juro que estaba casi todos los reinos ahí creo que hasta vi a tronquitos

Jake: O no esto es malo y como lograron escapar si eran tantos

Finn: El papá de Marceline nos rescató y después de rescatarnos nos dijo que ella estaba embarazada y luego yo no se me sentí con fundido y además te quiero pedir un favor

Finn fue interrumpido por que Jake le avía dado un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que el saliera volando hasta el otro cuarto y rompiendo la mesa de la cocina

Finn: Y eso que fue (moreteado del ojo)

Jake: Por hacer estupideces, te lo tienes bien merecido

Finn: Bueno si tú lo dices ahora ya que te des quitaste me podrías hacer el favor que te iba a pedir

Jake: Mmm bueno supongo que ya escarmentaste un poco, de acuerdo dime

Finn: Bueno te quería pedir si me podrías conseguir un anillo de bodas

Jake: Para qué quieres un anillo de bodas?

Finn: Pues como que para que para Marceline

Jake: Te piensas casar con ella después de todo esto, eres mi ídolo

Finn: Si bueno que esperabas que asiera si ella será la madre de mi hijo

Jake: Mmm ta bueno y de que lo quieres de plata, oro o platino

Finn: No lose pensé en algo que podría gustarle

Jake: Dime y yo lo traigo

Finn: mira es más o menos así

Después de contarle a Jeik como quería el anillo Jake puso cara picara

Jake: Cámara hermanito voy volando por el anillo

Finn: De acuerdo pero córele lo necesito

Jake: yo te llamo por teléfono cuando esté listo y vallas con Marceline y as que valla al lago que está en medio del bosque yo me are pequeño y te daré el anillo a escondidas de ella

Finn: De acuerdo y como le asemos para llegar hasta allá sin que nadie nos vea

Jake: No te preocupes le diré a arcoíris que les diga que los vio en el mar en una grieta escondidos pasando la casa de están (quien por cierto están es una sandía no sé si la recuerden del capítulo de danzarín)

Finn: grandioso genial me parece bien nos vemos hasta entonces

Después Jake se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo asía el reino de diamante y Finn regreso al portal a buscar a Marceline un poco nervioso y la ves pensaba en que decirle para convencerla para que fuera entro al castillo donde vivía Jodson avader (¿creo que así se escribe?) y de ahí fue así el cuarto de Marceline y la encuentra profundamente dormida, Finn al verla recostada con tanta tranquilidad ase que se sienta de alguna manera relajado él se recostó a un lado y le acaricio la cabeza estuvo sentado en el mismo lugar por un tiempo hasta que Marceline se despertó

Marceline: Finn ya llegaste dime que paso Jake

Finn: Nada importante, solo le conté a Jake lo que avía pasado y sobre lo nuestro

Marceline: Porciento ya que tocaste ese tema sobre lo nuestro dime qué opinas que yo esté embarazada

Finn: A eso pus no sé cómo decirlo… pero yo estoy

Marceline: Acorralado

Finn: No bueno un poco pero no por eso,… lo que en realidad siento es felicidad

Marceline: De verdad te sientes feliz por esto

Finn: Claro que más podría sentir, si voy a tener un hijo con la chica que yo amo quien no estaría feliz por eso

Marceline: Eso es algo realmente bueno Finn no sabes lo tranquila y feliz que estoy ahora sabiendo eso

De repente la mochila de Finn comienza a vibrar por un mensaje Marceline no se dio cuenta pero Finn lo sintió y savia que era Jeik así que comenzó la operación boda segura

Finn: I eso no es todo te quiero dar una pequeña sorpresa para ti

Marceline: Una sorpresa para mí?

Finn: Si pero tenemos que ir por ella y además no tela puedo dar aquí

Marceline: i adonde tenemos que ir

Finn: Tu tranquila yo nervioso mira tú solo cierra los ojos yo te guiare así ella

Marceline: De acuerdo si tú lo dices

I Finn de alguna manera se las ingenió para sacar a Marceline de la nocheosfera y llevarla asía ooo por el conjuro del portal que él conocía hasta el lago que curiosamente es donde se convirtieron en novios, una vez ya en el lago ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba el anillo

Mente de Finn: Rayos donde esta Jake Marceline se está poniendo impaciente

Jake: Finn ya tengo el anillo (le susurra en el oído y encogido)

Finn: Jake donde está el anillo y por qué tienes un circulo en el estómago (susurrando)

Jake: Pues porque lo traigo en el estómago (escupe el anillo en la mano de Finn)

Finn: O pero qué asco está lleno de saliva, por lo menos es como me lo imagine esta bonito gracias Jake de seguro le va a gustar a Marceline

Jake: Bueno viejo te dejo ya todo depende de ti adiós

Marceline: Finn ya me puedes quitar las manos de los ojos

Finn: Así (se guarda el anillo en el bolsillo)

Le quita las manos de los ojos y Marcelinnnnnneeee se molesto

Marceline: Finn que asemos aquí acaso quieres que nos maten no deben de estar buscando aquí en ooo y si nos en centran

Finn: Tranquila le pedí a Jake que los distrajera lo sufí siente

Marceline: Seguro por que corremos peligro aquí

Finn: Si estoy seguro tranquila tu solo siéntate y relájate para que te de la sorpresa

Marceline: Bueno creo que tienes razón….oyes Finn este lago se me ase conocido que no fue aquí donde

Finn: Nos convertimos en novios si es este, también fue en este mismo lago donde lo hicimos por segunda ves

Marceline: Si lo recuerdo (abrasa a Finn y recarga su cabeza en su hombro)

Sé que da ron sentados en frente del lago viéndolo fijamente parecía que vieran lo que paso en esas ocasiones que en si eso hacían recordaban todo lo que paso en ese lago el cuándo se convirtieron en novios cuando fueron a nadar e hicieron el amor por segunda vez, veían todo lo que hicieron en esos momentos, y al final llego el momento esperado por tanto tiempo que hiso que me animara a escribir esto y lo que hace que ustedes lean estas historias y que nosotros los escritores les escribimos con mucho gusto

Finn: Marceline te quiero dar algo

Marceline: Es la sorpresa de la que me hablaste

Finn: Si pero necesito que te pongas de pie

Marceline: De acuerdo (se levanta)

Finn: Marceline te gustaría (se inca) convertirte en mi esposa (le encella el anillo que es de platino y con un rubí de buen Tamayo en medio)

Marceline: Fi-Finn es enserio (sonrojada)

Finn: Si, que dices aceptas

Marceline: Si Finn acepto (todavía sonrojada)

Finn le pone el anillo en el dedo de en medio se levanta y le da un tierno y cálido beso a Marceline mientras la abrasa y Marceline ase lo mismo con la misma calidez y cariño

Al regresar a nocheosfera (Jod es el papá de Marceline)

Jod: Donde han estado lo he estado buscado

Marceline: Si este papá te tenemos que pedir algo

Jod: Claro pidan lo que quieran todo lo que deseen

Marceline: Bueno se puede organizar una boda en nocheosfera?

Jod: Claro que si como crees que me case con tu madre

Finn: Entonces nos podemos casar en nocheosfera

Jod: Claro que si solo digan la fecha y yo tendré todo listo y por cierto ya tienen el anillo

Marceline: Si míralo es muy bonito

Jod: O bueno entonces cuando será la boda

Finn: No lo hemos decidido aún pero supongo que antes que nazca él bebe

Jod: Bueno los dejare para que lo decidan, pero antes Finn te importaría venir un minuto

Finn: No voy en un momento

Un momento después

Finn: Que sucede

Jod: Nada solo te quería dar las gracias de que agás por fin a mi hija feliz ella ha sufrido mucho y solo te quería dar las gracias de eso, así que muchas gracias Finn el humano

Finn: No me tiene que agradecer nada solo espero que ella y yo podamos ser felices

Jod: Lo serán créeme

Cinco meses después

Una gran iglesia Finn estaba de traje negro con corbata roja se veía elegante pero bien estaba parado alado de su hermano Jake que lo estaba apoyando en estos momentos de nerviosismo y los invitados eran gente de confianza y uno que otro demonio y amistades del papá de Marceline arcoíris, el gusano del violín de Jake, etc.

Se les recomienda a los lectores poner musiquita de bodas para hacerlo mas dramático

I de repente Marceline entro con un hermoso vestido increíblemente era un vestido de color blanco que le quedaba bastante bien y también se le comenzaba a notar él bebe en el estómago pero igual se veía hermosa

Y bueno ya conocen la rutina, el padre le entrega al novio su hija le sale una que otra lagrimita el novio toma a su esposa suponen frente al tipo ese que los va casar que en este caso era un amigo del padre de Marceline la muerte y dice algo así

Nos unimos este día de felicidad para unir estas dos almas que se aman y yo que tengo el poder y el permiso de glob (que es como un dios en ooo pero bueno) los uno en sagrado matrimonio tu Marceline abades aceptas a Finn el humano como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad

Marceline: Acepto

I tu Finn aceptas a Marceline como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad por sobre todas las cosas

Finn: Acepto (le vuelve a poner el anillo en la mano a Marceline)

Yo la muerte los uno en sagrado matrimonio, puede besar a la novia

I Finn la vuelve a besar con una calidez aun mayor que el otro beso y eso no le quita lo apasionado que Marceline se lo dio a él, y asen asiendo público su amor.

Qué bonito pero no es el final les advierto no toda vía me van a tener que aguantar cosas más cursis y además les tengo que presentar al hijo y aprovecho para decirles que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia de echo ya hasta la subí para algunos de ustedes que me pusieron si iba a ver algo nuevo pues si y también yo creo que el final de esta historia se acerca por que se me está acabando la imaginación pero si tienen algo que les gustaría que pusiera díganmelo y yo veré si queda para lo que tengo pensado y eso es todo adiós comenten.


	8. El fin

El final se acerca

Amigos míos pues he lo que yo creo el capítulo final es triste lo sé pero será a un más triste el tener que escribirlo así que si me pongo muy cursi no se burlen de favor bueno empecemos si notan un cambio en la redacción ess por el final ustedes lean y sabrán el por qué, se agradecerá a todos los seguidores de esta historia al final.

Cuatro meses después con cinco semanas cuatro horas cincuenta minutos treinta idos segundos y veintinueve milésimas después de la boda

Finn: Oiga papá de Marceline le puedo pedir un favor

Hd: Que pasa pequeño yerno aaa como quería llamar a alguien así bueno en fin que sucede

Finn: Bueno quería ver si usted puede hacerme inmortal

Hd: Claro que puedo pero para que

Finn: Es que si yo muero Marceline se quedaría muy sola con el niño y no me gustaría para nada eso así que si puede se lo pido de favor

Hd: Haaa de acuerdo are más que acerté in mortal te convertiré en un vampiro como Marceline así que solo pon el cuello

Finn: A esto dolerá mucho

Hd: No solo sentirás como si la piel sete estuviera cayendo y te echaran limón en la carne, pero fuera de eso no duele nada

Finn: Mmm me lo imaginaba

Una hora de gritos de dolor

Finn: Aaaa ya paso era todo

Hd: Si ahora eres un vampiro con grandes poderes que te eee dado a parte

Finn: Uf eso sí que dolió ahora es momento de darle la sorpresa a Marceline

Hd: Pero si no le gusta no me metas en tu lio de acuerdo tu ni me conoces

Finn: De acuerdo,…oyes Marceline mira esto…alto Marceline donde estas pero que porque ahí sangre…..no inventes

Finn: ¡Suegro! papá de Marceline venga rápido

Hd: Que sucede porque tanto alboroto, que no gusto y ya me embarraste en el problema no

Finn: No es que lo que pasa es que se le rompió la fuente a Marceline y él bebe ya viene

Se empezaron a escuchar mis gritos cuando Finn termino de hablar grite como nunca antes había gritado

Hd: Chin y hora que hago

Finn: Que no sabe que hacer no hay hospitales aquí como le hacen los demonio para salir entonces, si hay verdad dígame que tienen algo parecido a un hospital

Hd: La verdad no, no lo tenemos

Finn: Que entonces como le hicieron con Marceline

Hd: Pues su madre la tubo allá afuera ella no nació aquí

Finn: Y hora que asemos

Marceline: ¡USTEDES DOS PARDE TARADOS AGAN ALGO!

Finn y papá son unos tontos grite tan fuerte que cundo lo hice se abrasaron como tontos jajaja

Finn: Y bien tiene algún plan o que asemos

Hd: Ni idea a menos que, no no no funcionara

Finn: Que se le ocurrió algo dígamelo por favor

Hd: Bueno se me ocurrió llevar a Marceline a uno de los hospitales de afuera y amenazar a las enfermeras para que atendieran a Marceline pero no creo que accedas

Finn: Como de que no por Marceline y mi hijo lo que sea vámonos

Hd: Pues vámonos enseguida abro un portal así que hospital

Finn: El reino de roca ahí está casi siempre la princesa doctora

Hd: Muy bien haya vamos

Abren la puerta de mi cuarto y entre ellos dos me cargaron asía el portal vi tanta sangre que ni yo sabía que tenía tanta sangre en mi cuerpo incluso siendo vampira sentí un dolo que no me daba tregua

Finn: Ayuda está a punto de dar a luz necesitamos una enfermera ala vos de ya

Ef: A dios rápido háganla pasar por que no la trajeron antes a perdido mucha sangre rápido la sala 3

Finn y papá soltaron un gran suspiro casi desmañándose (si supieran lo que yo sentía en esos momentos) por toda la emoción tanta adrenalina que vivieron, fue todo tan rápido que ni se fijaron las enfermeras quienes no preguntaron quienes éramos además las facciones de Finn avían cambiado y Yo era el centro de atención por mi estado no preguntaron quién era así que salió todo bien solo que incluso se oyeron mis gritos de dolor de hasta la sala de espera

Así que posterío mente tú papá llamo a Jake que es tu tío para informarle lo que avía pasado en todo este tiempo

Finn: Viejo hermano que no sabes que paso

Jake: Que hora que hiciste

Finn: Yo nada o bueno si pero no fue nada malo

Jake: Ya dime que pasa

Finn: Nada solo el simple hecho de que prácticamente ya soy papá

Jake: Que donde están dime voy de inmediato

Finn: Estamos en el reino de piedra tuvimos mucha suerte no nos han preguntado quienes somos

Jake: Soy tu ídolo solo tú tienes esa clase de suerte iré de inmediato

En la sal de parto

Dra: Empuje se llorita empuje haga un esfuerzo

Marceline: Y que cree qu- que hago chuparme el dedo no sea tonta

Ef: Doctora vemos la cabeza del bebé está a punto de salir

Dra: Vamos el último intento está a punto de ser madre

Marceline: Vamos bebé tienes que salir del cuerpo de mama ya que no quieres cono ser a tu papá tienes que salir de ahí yaaaaaaa

Al ratito después

Dra: Sello res vengan

Finn: Que sucede salió todo bien

Dra: Si no se preocupe por eso él bebe nació sano y salvo y ¿usted es el papá?

Finn: Si ¿puedo pasar ver a Marceline y al bebé?

Dra: Espere un momento tiene que esperar a que se estabilicen ahora le hacen los análisis al bebé y estabilizan a su esposa

Finn: Pero todo salió bien

Dra: Si tranquilo en un momento podrá pasar así podrán con firmar el nombre del bebé

Finn: Si bueno entonces esperare, y que fue niño o niña

Dra: Fu en un niño así que me enorgullece decirle que es un padre de un hermoso niño

Drp: El bebé está bien y la madre ya está estable pueden pasar visitas (doctora pan quesito)

Dra: Ya escucho pueden pasar a ver los es en el cuarto tres

En el cuarto tres

Finn: Marceline estas bien

Marceline: Finn si estoy bien… pero este cabezón no quería salir (abrasa al niño) quieres cargarlo un momento

Finn: No lo sé, estas segura que puedo

Marceline: Claro tú eres su padre, solo cárgalo bien

Finn: Pero mira qué lindo eres así que tu causaste tantos problemas a tu madre que no bes que ese lugar está muy feo para ti

Marceline: Oye que te pasa menso mejor dame al niño antes de que le digas más tonterías

Finn: Jajaja si de acuerdo ten

En ese momento soltaste una sonrisa como si te estuvieras riendo de las tonterías de tu papá

Finn: Mira se está riendo

Marceline: Claro quien no seba a reír de ti con esa carota asta yo me reiría de ti

Finn: Sabes a beses eres muy cruel con migo

Marceline: Y bien como lo vamos a llamar no seme a curre nada en estos momentos

Finn: A mí tampoco no tengo ni la más mínima idea

En ese momento tu abuelo apareció oportuna mente para ponerte tu nombre

Hd: Llámenlo con el nombre de la Hija den Fiona y Marshall

Marceline: Pero ella fue niña nosotros tenemos un niño

Hd: Si eso ya lose pero ellos pensaron bien las cosas en caso de que su hijo fuera niño se llamaría Cristian y si era niña se llamaría Rey y como ellos tuvieron una niña le pusieron rey así que porque a él no le ponen Cristian

Finn: Pues a mí me gusta el nombre de Cristian

Marceline: Si es bonito en tonces tu nombre será Cristian te gusta

Hd: Bueno en tonces ahora que ya tiene nombre será mejor que me valla es bueno que los padres pasen un rato con sus hijos cuando nacen así que permiso

En esos momentos tú eras todo en nuestro mundo un pequeño bebé

Finn: Te dejo al niño iré a ver que su Jake ya llego no lo vallas a perder

Marceline: Como crees que valla a perderlo mejor vete comienzas a delirar

En esos momentos en los que tu padre salió nunca me despegue de ti eras lo más lindo que pude haber visto en toda mi vida

Finn: Jake hermano del alma

Jake: Hermano que paso se murió Marceline en el parto o que

Finn le da un zape a Jake

Jake: Que porque me mazapanes

Finn: Por de sir estupideces

Jake: Aii bueno y que fue niño o niña dime que fue niño por favor fue niño

Finn: Si Jake fue un niño

Jake: Lo sabía y que como se llama porque espero que no le hallan puesto un nombre cucho

Finn: No como crees se llama Cristian

Jake: Bueno no está cucho asta eso y que cuando sale Marceline o que

Finn: No lo sé tas viendo que tamos de incógnita

Jake: Pero viejo no lo ves mira tú por lo visto eres vampiro ya, así que nadie te va a reconocer ni yo te reconocí nomas porque me hablaste te pude reconocer, así que se pueden quedar ya pueden regresar a ooo o trabes

Finn: No lose viejo quizás después de que pase un poco más el tiempo

Unos 3 dias después

Dra: Bueno ya se pude ir señora que tenga un bonito día

Marceline si como se adiós

Finn: No tienes que ser grosera con todos que ejemplo de madre es ese

Marceline: Finn vamos no puedo ser tan mal ejemplo o si

Finn: Haaaaaa nop eres una buena madre

Marceline: Lo sabía, bueno hora de irnos de regreso a nocheosfera

Finn: No de hecho te tengo una sorpresa que tengo que darte

Marceline: De que se trata Finn

Finn: Es sorpresa mira tú nomas sígueme

I tu padre nos llevó un poco lejos de esa aria asía el mar y cuando llegamos jamás pensé, que tu padre avía construido una casa en la playa, dentro de una cueva, de un risco era perfecto esa zona no pasaba nadie y la cueva era perfecta para tu padre y para mí, pero al principio lo dude un poco

Marceline: Finn que bonita casa pero para que

Finn: Como que para que, es para nosotros

Marceline: Pero será seguro regresar a ooo si nos encuentran que asemos

Finn: Tranquila esta zona es poco transitada nadie viene aquí

Marceline: No lo sé quizás pero, todo puede pasar y ahora que somos padres tenemos que pensar en todo

Finn: Lo se creme funcionara y además estaremos seguros aquí

Marceline: De acuerdo nos quedaremos aquí

Finn: Ya verás que te gustara

Y como dijo tu padre me gusto bastante era muy bonita la casa la verdad y nos quedamos en ese lugar nunca tuvimos ningún inconveniente y cunado comenzaste a crecer jamás aseas cosas malas y ni siquiera te pasaban pensamientos malos por la cabeza estuviste libre de maldad yo creo que fue porque tu padre nunca dejo de contarte sus aventuras de cuando él era muy joven siempre le pedias alguna de sus tontas aventuras que tuvo parecía que tú eras la imagen del cuándo él era a aquel niño del que me enamore y cuando venía tu tío Jake a visitarnos era todavía mejor para ti así aquellos cabezas guaca te asían representaciones de sus aventuras además de que jugabas con los hijos que Jake avía tenido con tu tía arcoíris

Eee escrito esto para que sepas todo lo que tu papá y yo pasamos para estar contigo como una familia feliz y para que jamás te rindas y si encuentras a una linda y hermosa muchacha como tu madre no la dejes ir de echo no importa que sea igual de bonita que yo con que te guste su forma de ser y no sea mala, no la dejes ir y date cuenta que si alguien se interesa por ti como yo con tu padre date cuenta antes de que te des cuenta de que ya no está ahí, así que te deseo suerte hijo en tus aventuras.

Fin del diario de Marceline

Cristian que es ahora un muchacho de 16 años con una hoz o guadaña o como ustedes quieran llamarla (estilo dantes inferno) con unos pantalones desgastados de mezclilla una chamara igual de mezclilla color negro y abajo una color negro, sierra el libro de Marceline y suelta una leve sonrisa de con fianza sale de una cueva caminando confiadamente así a la luz y mira asía arriba y solamente dice

Cris: Gracias mamá, papá les prometo que no me rendiré hasta que encuentre a alguien que acepte lo que soy seguiré para luego regresar a contarles mis aventuras y si se puede volveré acompañado

Nueve años antes

Marceline escribiendo en una libreta que al parecer está a punto de terminar de escribir, mientras que Finn le cuenta unas historias a Cristian que tiene en estos momentos siete años

Cris: I luego que pasó el tío Jake recupero sus poderes en el charco de lodo (amo ese capítulo: 3)

Finn: No le fue a pedir perdón a la bruja esa aunque el sigue y seguirá negándolo pero yo se la verdad

Marceline: Muy bien pequeño aventurero es hora de dormir

Cris: Cuando podre ir de aventura como mi papá

Marceline: Cuando seas un poco más grande

Cris: Pero papá tenia aventuras asta de pequeño

Marceline: Pero él siempre estaba siendo protegido por Jake así, que hasta que seas mayor podrás ir de aventura tu solo buenas noches Cris

Cris: Buenas noches mamá, papá mañana me cuentas otra historia de cuando eras joven

Finn: Que te pasa sigo siendo joven y si mañana tendrás todas las historias que quieras

Cuarto de Finn y Marceline

Marceline: Ya no deberías contarle más historias de esos tiempos

Finn: Porque a él le gustan y a mí también me ayudan a recordar lo que paso antas

Marceline: Si pero y si decide irse que aremos

Finn: No me digas que te preocupa eso tu y yo estuvimos solos incluso cuando éramos niño aún más pequeños que el a su edad

Marceline: Lo se lo sé pero no sé qué aria si algo le llega a pasar

Finn: De verías estar tranquila falta mucho para que crezca además recuerda que él es más poderoso que tú y yo juntos… jamás pensé que tu fueras una madre sobre protectora

Marceline: Por que

Finn: Vamos eres Marceline una chica rockera que le gustaba el despapalle donde que do esa Marceline que se la pasaba acosando a sus amigos

Marceline: O vamos sigo siendo esa Marceline de antes solo que con más responsabilidades

Finn: A si demuéstramelo entonces

Marceline: Si eso es lo que quieres (con vos seductora y sentándose en la cintura de Finn)

Finn: Q-que ases ahora Marceline

Marceline: Nada en especial solo quiero hacer algo divertido

Finn: Pero y si cris son veo o nos escucha

Marceline: No nos va a escuchar está en su habitación profundamente dormido

Finn: No lose y además no me refería a esto cuando dije que hicieras algo divertido

Marceline: Ooo vamos somos un pareja además esto es lo más divertido que alguien pueda hacer en su vida

Marceline le da un beso francés a Finn y este corresponde enseguida el beso después Marceline empieza a meter mano bajo la camisa de Finn y Finn le comienza a quitar la playera a Marceline así hasta que ambos quedan sin ropa y Finn quedo arriba de Marceline y ya se imaginan lo que paso al terminar completa mente agotados Marceline sé que da recostada en el pecho de Finn

Marceline: Te amo Finn

Finn: Yo también Marceline

FINN

El final de nuestra primer historia mi primer historia ya terminada por completo espero que les allá gustado recuerdan que ya estamos comenzando otra historia pero pus esta fue la primera y si ya no abra más capítulos de esta se ha acabado perdón si la querían más larga pero psss, ahora le aremos honor a los que nos han ido acompañando enormes saludos y agradecimientos a: SolidusJoel, CAKE324, Eme48 que porciento gracia por ponerme el nombre de Marceline, también gracias a: Guest que me puso su face namas que nunca lo encuentro conectado, grasia a: camilafinn, a pedroque te llamas como mi primo, y Marcoman y también a uzinaki, a todos ustedes grasia les agradezco a todos no saben cómo me ha gustado estar aquí y bueno hora de decir adiós a esta historia que ha quedado más o menos buena en fin adiós lean las demás historias hora si adiós.


End file.
